1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tokens in the general form of a disk, or to similar devices of flat shape, incorporating an electronic chip. The applications of the invention include, inter alia, the "contact-free" identification of individuals and of objects, also called electronic labeling, and the authentication and identification of gambling chips, also called casino chips. The term "gambling chip" should be understood to mean any token which can be used in gambling halls and which may or may not have a predetermined nominal value.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Patent Application EP-A-0,694,872 in the name of the Applicant describes an electronic chip incorporated into the body of a token made of a rigid and strong plastic, which thus forms a protective shell for the electronic chip. The electronic chip includes an electronic circuit having a memory containing identification and/or coding information relating to the person or to the object associated with the token (electronic label) or to the token itself (gambling chip or payment token), the electronic circuit generally being associated with a transmitter-receiver having a peripheral antenna suitable for being powered by inductive coupling.